Xi Flying High
by Red Witch
Summary: Xi of the Misfits is not having a good day, and neither is anyone around him! Time for more madness and fun in this little one shot fic!


**Xi accidentally smashed the disclaimer that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. I do own Xi, Althea and her siblings. I felt I should give a cute fic to poor Xi. He's been so neglected lately. **

**Xi Flying High**

It all started one day when the Misfits went to the X-Mansion. It was decided that they would practice training together that morning. Of course there were the usual fights and tantrums at the situation but once Ororo settled down and Shipwreck was locked in the kitchen things were not that bad. However a random event would make things a very interesting day. 

It was a battle simulation with some robotic soldiers. "Nightcrawler! Watch your back!" Logan directed from the observation booth. "Toad watch your team mates. Xi! XI! WATCH IT!" 

Xi was currently in a fighting frenzy. "Man Xi is going bonkers!" Lance gulped as Xi efficiently sliced through the robots. 

"Stop the simulation!" Xavier shouted. "Xi! Stop! Stop!" 

"Xi knock it off!" Scott shouted. 

"Huh?" Xi looked around and without thinking sliced the head off the last robot soldier. He watched it fly through the air.

"There goes another few thousand from my checkbook," Xavier sighed. 

"Xi the purpose of this exercise is to learn how to fight the enemy without tearing them to shreds!" Scott snapped. "Xi! Xi are you listening to me?"

Xi was now holding the severed head. "Earth to Xi!" Todd waved his hand in front of his face. "Hello! What's a matter?" 

"Five," Xi said softly.

"Five what?" Kurt asked. 

"My teammate Five," Xi looked very sad. "Five used to be able to do that very proficiently. Just seeing what I did reminded me of him just now." 

"You're saying one of your friends used to decapitate people?" Scott looked at him. "And it reminds you of him?" 

Xi nodded. "Five was very good at it. To this day every time I see a head flying through the air…" He sniffed. "Five was so much fun to work with." 

"Okay Xi," Logan said cautiously. "Why don't you take a breather huh?" He turned to Xavier and said under his breath. "And people call **me** psychotic?" 

"What is it with that teammate of yours?" Scott asked the Misfits as Xi left the room. "We're supposed to be working on self control here!"

"You gotta remember Scott Xi is a genetically engineered assassin," Althea told him. "Sometimes Xi's instincts tend to get a little out of hand."

"A little out of hand?" Kurt looked at the robots. "He shredded them to bits! These are supposed to be state of the art robots and he wrecked them using a knife, a paperclip and one of the robot arms he pulled out of the sockets!" 

"We're working on it okay?" Todd snapped. 

"Come on let's clean this mess up," Logan said. "Let's get ready for the next exercise huh?"

"How come we have to clean this up?" Bobby groaned. "Xi did it!" 

"Yeah right Iceman," Pietro looked at him. "You go tell him to do it. If you phrase it right he might not slice you into ice cubes." 

"On second thought maybe he does need a time out," Bobby gulped. 

A little later a volleyball net was set up and Xi returned. Hank had taken over the class. "Okay the object of the game is to play it without using your powers," Hank said. "All right? Heads up!" He threw it at the kids. 

Scott got the ball and spiked it to where Xi was standing. However it accidentally hit his claws and it punctured. "Oops," Xi blinked as he watched the ball deflate. 

"Well accidents do happen," Hank shrugged as he got out another ball. "Let's try this again."

Once again when the ball got to Xi he accidentally sliced it with his claws. "Man Xi your nails are sharper than Wolverine's claws!" Ray gulped.

"They are not that sharp," Xi said. 

"Close enough," Bobby grumbled. 

"Okay Xi new rule, you can only use your head," Hank sighed. "At least until you get a manicure." He set the ball in play again. 

"Head's up!" Kurt spiked the ball to Xi. 

Xi grabbed the ball with his teeth. His sharp canines punctured the ball. It deflated with a weird sound in his mouth. "What?" Xi spat it out. "You told me I had to use my head." 

"Xi maybe you should go home early today," Hank groaned. 

Later on Xi returned to the Misfit house alone. Shipwreck was in the kitchen. "Hey kid how come you're back so early?" 

"I had a bad day," Xi sighed. 

"What happened?" 

"Let's just say I got another lecture from Xavier on controlling my psychotic tendencies," Xi grumbled. "I mean I know Logan has the urge to kill people or destroy things all the time but does he get lectured? No!" 

"Oh," Shipwreck said. 

"I mean it's not like anyone was damaged in any way. Just a few robots and volleyballs."

"Yeah," Shipwreck sighed. "Here, have a cookie."

"What is this?" Xi sniffed at it.

"You mean in all this time you never had a Chips Ahoy?" Shipwreck looked at him. 

"No," Xi blinked. "What is it?"

"It's a chocolate chip cookie."

"You mean like Kitty tries to bake?"

"Yeah but these taste good," Shipwreck said. "Go on. Try 'em!" 

Xi cautiously bit into one. His eyes lit up. "Good!" He ate it. "More?"

"Sure kid," Shipwreck shrugged as he handed him another bag. "Knock yourself out."

"Huh?" Xi looked at him. "Why would I want to hit myself?"

"No I mean take all you want," Shipwreck told him. 

Xi happily munched on the cookies. Cover Girl walked in. "What's going on?"

"Kid had a bad day," Shipwreck told her.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to give Xi all those cookies?" Cover Girl asked.

"Hey what's the worst that can happen?" Shipwreck asked.

************************************************************************

"Man Xavier is so uptight!" Pietro grumbled as the Misfits returned home that afternoon. "First he yells at Xi for a few little mistakes and then he gets on my case about repainting the garage!"

"I don't think he appreciated having his garage painted neon purple," Althea told him.

"Hey it matched the paint job I gave his rolls and Jean's SUV," Pietro said. 

"It's Xi I'm really worried about," Wanda said. "He looked kind of depressed." 

"Poor Xi," Todd said. "I think we ought to go cheer him up or something."

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They heard Xi cheerfully squealing.

"I think Xi's gotten over it," Lance blinked. 

Xi ran by laughing as Spirit and Low Light were chasing him all over the room. "Xi come back here!" Low Light snapped. Xi ignored him by jumping on the furniture and running away. 

"What is Xi doing?" Pietro asked.

"He's acting like you on caffeine," Lance muttered.

"Oh goody," Low Light panted. "Reinforcements!" 

"What happened?" Lance asked.

"As usual, blame Shipwreck on this one!" Low Light snapped. 

"How was I supposed to know that a Chips Ahoy cookie would affect him like that?" Shipwreck snapped. "Now where did he go?" 

"Hugs! Hugs!" Xi gleefully glomped Lance as he popped out of nowhere. 

"Help me!" Lance gasped for air.

"Todd! Althea! Hug me!" Xi hugged them both. "Pietro!"

"Oh no you don't!" Pietro ran off into the kitchen. Xi laughed following. The others followed as well. 

"Xi's even more psycho than usual!" Pietro snapped as he held onto the top of a cabinet for dear life. 

"Now where did he go?" Roadblock groaned. 

"Catch me if you can!" Xi laughed as he became visible, then invisible again. 

"XI FOR PETE'S SAKE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Roadblock shouted.

"All this from a Chips Ahoy?" Spirit asked.

"Not exactly," Todd held up two empty bags of cookies. 

"Oh dear…" Spirit sighed. 

"Looks like he was experimenting with some Mrs. Fields as well," Todd held up another bag. 

"Great now he's really gone," Fred said. 

"Well at the very least we now know how do deal with raging psychotic artificially created mutants," Pietro said. "Just give 'em a cookie." 

"Yeah next time we go into battle we'll remember to bring the Oreos," Low Light groaned. 

"Hyper mutants on cookies, America's latest secret weapon," Spirit groaned. "And you kids wonder why we keep you under wraps for now?" 


End file.
